Several types of existing cables include one or more strands having a lesser tensile strength than the cable overall. The lesser-strength strands are typically designed to fail in response to an excessive force; before such a force causes failure of the cable. These strands are sometimes configured to carry an electrical signal. Upon failure, the broken strands will stop conducting the signal and may provide a pre-failure signal to the user. These strands, however, typically provide no indication of the main cable condition in non-failure situations.
Other cable systems include strain gauges, magnetometers, or other sensors for detecting changes in the condition of the cable. These monitoring systems are typically complex and expensive, involving a number of additional components, many of which are external to the main cable itself.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved cables and cable systems.